nscfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Imposanto
100px Imposanto Lage Imposanto liegt im tropischen Süden der NSC-Welt. Hauptstadt Die Hauptstadt heißt Impopo. Markus Lerf' 23.7.1967 POPOKÖNIG NSC Beiträge NSC-- Interpret --- Titel --- 6 -- BZN -- Mon amour -- 7 -- Dalida -- Medley -- 8 -- Emma Shapplin -- Cuor senza sangue-- 9 -- Viagra -- Tzvetok I nozh -- 10 -- Mafikizolo -- Kwela -- 11 -- Colonia -- mirno more -- 12 -- Mahalia Jackson-- Trouble of the world -- 13---- Zarah leander--- nur nicht aus Liebe weinen--- 14 -- Antique---Kenuria Agapi 15--- Mozaro&Astrid Kuby--- Jede Zelle meines Körpers 16-- Holger Edmaier--- Romeo 4 ever 17-- Dana Winner--- Let the children have a world 18-- Paul Kalkbrenner---Aaron 19-- Lisa Mitchell--Neopolitan Dreams 20-- Juppi & Samuli Edelmann--Jos Sä Tachdot Niin 21-- Punktegeber NSC Favoriten aus Imposanto NSC 6 12.Schwachmatsvik..(Vitas).... 10.Invincibilien..(Graf Zahl).. 8.Verkiesien..(Moby) NSC 7 12. Udopia..(Globus)..... 10.Nihamavasah..(Freddie Aquilar).... 8.Aquarius..(Najoua Belyzel) NSC 8 12. Hiljaisuutta..(Jo-In Cho)... 10. Noizeland..(Chrystal)... 8.Nihamavasah..(Beautiful South) NSC 9 12.Krischisistan..(Shantal)... 10.Kleinutta..(Serebo)... 8.Udopia..(Unheilig) würde jetzt ganz klar GEWINNEN:-) NSC 10 12.Flavonien..(Carola Standertskjöld).. 10.Genovia..(Polarkreis 18).. 8.Wuttistan..(Sissel & Peter Joback) NSC 11 SEMI 12.Genovia..(Gioglia Cinquetti).. 10. Flavonien..(Sheila).. 8. Syldawien..(Harel Skaat) NSC 11 Finale 12. Genovia...(Gioglia Cinquetti).. 10. Flavonien..(Sheila).. 8. Syldawien..(Harel Skaat) NSC 12 SEMI 12.Gladybachien..(James Morisson feat. Nelly Furtado).. 10.Würgisistan.(Peter Cornelius).. 8. St Marcel & Martinesen..(Warlock) NSC 12 Finale 12. Genovia..(Fredrick kempe).. 10.Imhotappien..(Sasa Leandero).. 8. Gladybachien..(James Morisson feat Nelly Furtado) NSC 13 SEMI 12. Älgistan..(ABBA) 10.Nihamavasah..(Sylvie Vartan).. 8. Hiljaisuutta.. (Nicholis Louw) NSC 13 Finale 12. St marcel & Martinesen..(Cora).. 10.Nihamavasah..(Sylvie Vartan).. 8.Hiljaisuutta..(Nicholis Louw) NSC 14 SEMI 12.Genovia..(Lily Allen).. 10.St Marcel & Martinesen..(Young Folks).. 8. Pacifica..(Julianne Werding) NSC 14 JURY 12. Gladybachien..(Cirque du Soleil).. 10.Nihamavasah..(Peterhausenparkrecords).. 8.Würgiistan..(Dj Jazzy D) NSC 14 FINALE 12. Gladybachien..(Cirque du Soleil).. 10.Genovia..(Lily Allen).. 8. St Marcel & Martinesen..(Young Folks) NSC 15 SEMI 12.Coolsoundien..(Sophie Ellis Baxtor).. 10.Montanien..(Miranda).. 8. Würgisistan..(Deen) NSC 15 JURY 12.Udopia..(Lauri Tähka).. 10.Morillon..(My little Airport).. 8.Rep.di Hagenberg..(Dolce Pontes) NSC 15 Finale 12. Coolsoundien..(Sophie Ellis Baxtor).. 10. Udopia..(Lauri Thälka).. 8.Montanien..(Miranda) NSC 16 Semi 12.Kleinutta..(PeteYorm & Scarlett Johansson).. 10.Wuttistan..(Rita).. 8.Noxilien..(Cascada).. NSC 16 Jury 12.Udopia..(Ursula).. 10.Rep di Hagenberg..(Fiorella Mannoira).. 8.Lassmiranda..(John Everett).. NSC 16 Finale 12.Kleinutta..(Pete Yorm & Scarlett Johansson).. 10.Wuttistan..(Rita).. 8.Udopia..(Ursula).. NSC 17 Semi 12.Noizeland..(VNV Nation)... 10.Noxilien..(Hoda & Gregory Larmarchal).. 8.Udopia..(Sturm & Drang).. NSC 17 Jury 12.Aquarius..(Paloma Faith).. 10.Profemania..(Amos).. 8.St Marcel & Martinesen..(Roger Pothin).. NSC 17 Finale 12.Noizeland..(VNV Nation)..Der beste Beitrag bisdato..von allen:-))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 10.Aquarius..(Paloma Faith).. 8.Noxilien..(Hoda & Gregory Lamarchal).. NSC 18 Semi 12.RDH...(Tamer Hosny)... 10.Geysiristan...(Sugarplam Fairy)... 8.Ladania..(Coeur de pirate).. NSC 18 Jury 12.Invincibilien..(Loreena Mc Kennitt).. 10.St Fyrom..(Edith Piaf & Charles Aznavour).. 8.Coolsoundien..( Plumb).. NSC 18 Finale 12.Ladania..(Coeur de pirate).. 10.Coolsoundien..( Plumb).. 8.St Fyrom..(Edith Piaf & Charles Aznavour)... NSC 19 Semi 12. 10. 8. NSC 19 Jury 12. 10. 8. NSC 19 Finale 12. 10. 8. NSC 20 Semi 12. 10. 8. NSC 20 Jury 12. 10. 8. NSC 20 Finale 12. 10. 8. ...wie geht es wohl weiter:-)))))))))))))))))) NSC-Ableger NSC-Ableger Punktegeber NSC-Ableger Favoriten aus IMPOSANTO National Finals 12.Älgistan...(Shirley Clamp)... 10.Bilanien..(Luka Nizetic & Klapa Nostalgija).. 8. La Laguna Azul..(La Casa Azul). Second Time Contest 12.Udopia..(Globus).. 10.St Fyrom..(Ursula).. 8. Hiljaisuutta..(Jessy).. Verkehrte Welt 12. Hiljaisuutta..(Carola Standertskjöld).. 10.St Fyrom..(Die Seer).. 8. LDRFR..(Lais)... Der schächste Fliegt 12.St Fyrom..(Willeke Alberti) 10.Alankomatia..(Ketil Stokkan) 8.Nihamavasah..(Voice) Wichtel NSC 12.Turvan..(MADS) 10.Noxilien..(Gayla Peevey) 8.Nihamavasah..(Darlene Love) One night in Stau-Bich 12. 10. 8. Ohne Worte 12. 10. 8. mals schauen wie es weiter geht....impola.. NSC-Ableger Statistik 1Pkt..für letzten Platz..2 Pkt..für vorletzten Platz...bis Platz 1 hoch....! DQ =0 PKT! Gesamt Pkt/Wert(Teilnahmen)=Rangliste Mindestens 2 Teilnahmen!!!!!!!!!!!! VIP Personen ' Gleitgelica' -Reporterin in der Zeitung WILD -verstorben im Arsch eines Rhinozerosthumb|244px Gleitgelica gehörte zu den wenigen die den GOLDENEN EINLAUF(siehe Orden..rechts unten) bekommen haben. Dieser Orden wird verliehen an Menschen die sich UM und AM und IMPOPO sich hervorheben..von den anderen ÄRSCHEN. Hier nun ganz offiziell: Der goldene Einlauf..geht im Jahr 2008 an: Robert Forster.(Morillon)..und Bernhard Kilb (Alankomatia). Begründung: Immer zur Stelle als Retter in der NOT. thumb|120px Menschen in Imposanto In Imposanto...leben 90% Männer!!!!!!!!!! Die männliche Bevölkerung..lebt in Haüser...die weibliche auf Boten..am Hafen! Ab und zu verkehrt man auch untereinander!!!!!!! IMPOLA IMPOLA Impola...heisst auch Frohe Weihnachten..an ALLE Impola..steht für vieles...hier bedeutet es guten Tag,Hallo,Liebe Grüsse,Ich mag dich...usw...wie ihr feststellt..man lebt leicht und beschwingt..in IMPOSANTO :-) In diesem Sinne ein herzliches IMPOLA..an alle NSC Länder. Statistik vom 1-19 NSC..!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT..(Teilnahmen)...... 1,2,3,4,5...Plätze... 10 platz..1 Pkt,9 platz..2 pkt,......3 platz..8 Pkt,2 platz..10 pkt, 1 platz ..12 pkt....Anzahl der Pkt : Teilnahme= Durchschnittswert:-))))))))))))) SELBER WERT..dann wer öfter dabei war!!!!!!!!!! mindestens 3mal mitgemacht haben...um in die Wertung (Platz) zu kommen!